


Paure profonde

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: France GP, M/M, POV Lew, Seb's wedding, fears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis insiste nel risolvere i problemi di Seb che GP dopo GP emergono sempre di più, o meglio è convinto che tutto quello che lo fa stare male e contro cui combatte, in realtà lo stia consumando e che nasconda a sé stesso la sola tragica soluzione, quella che lo terrorizza da matti.





	Paure profonde

**Author's Note:**

> l’ambientazione della fic è dopo il Canada, fra quel GP e quello francese, Seb si è sposato con la sua storica fidanzata, Hannah, con la quale ha due figlie da molti anni.   
> All’inizio non sapevo come inserire la cosa, poi mi è venuto come un lampo di genio. La mia visione di Seb è molto particolare, se dovessi spiegarlo in poche parole non ci riuscirei, ma nell’arco delle mie fic viene definito in tutta la sua stranezza. Mentre quella che rappresenta la paura di Lewis, scritta in questa fic, nasce da una conversazione interessante con la mia solita musa ispiratrice. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PAURE PROFONDE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bb9589ea3b0947c27deb23a27e93594d/tumblr_psudicFPYb1rmdmxco3_540.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ce374136c063d600f63d22a7dfa61a07/tumblr_inline_psudhkjyGl1rbqqur_500.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bf2646d723c6a20357024d04267dd36c/tumblr_psudicFPYb1rmdmxco10_500.png)

/Lew/

  
Guardo la sua mano, mi soffermo sull’anello d’oro che brilla e nonostante la voglia e l’istinto di prendergli questa mano e stringerla intrecciando le dita, esito ed alla fine perdo l’attimo.   
Tutto torna un tipico caos, la sua mano si allontana, arrivano persone a parlare con lui e sfila via senza notare che ero qua vicino a lui, così mi do una spinta al monopattino e lo supero girando come faccio sempre per il paddock.   
Ripenso alla mano che potevo prendergli anche solo per un istante e a me che non l’ho fatto e mi chiedo se ci sia un significato dietro.   
Ci ripenso per il resto della giornata, durante tutte le questioni legate alle preparazioni, strategie, analisi dei dati.   
Ci sto dietro con metà cervello mentre con l’altra ripenso al suo matrimonio che mi aveva annunciato con largo anticipo.   
Ricordo quando me l’ha detto, è stato delicatissimo.   
‘Sai, io ed Hannah alla fine ci sposeremo... voglio dire, sul serio...’ Ricordo che ha riso nervoso e poi si è fatto serio ed attento, ricordo come i suoi occhi blu mi hanno fissato intensamente, come mi sono sentito per un momento.  
C’è stata un’ondata strana.   
‘Immaginavo prima o poi l’avreste fatto...’ Si è stretto nelle spalle con aria di giustificazione, quasi vergognandosene forse.   
‘È che non risultano miei legittimi eredi altrimenti. Voglio dire, lei. Ed è la madre delle mie figlie, ci tengo che abbiano tutti i diritti e i favori legali...’ Mi sono ripresa subito, ho cercato di fare la persona ragionevole. Mi dicevo che era normale, era giusto, che sapevo sarebbe successo.   
‘Se avessi un incidente non avrebbe il diritto di decidere lei. E lei è la sola, dopo di te, che sa davvero cosa voglio in quel caso. La sola di cui mi fido, ovviamente dopo di te. E pure tu non so se realizzeresti le mie volontà...’ Sono cose a cui pensi, perché specie nel nostro mondo di corse spericolate, può capitare davvero.   
Ho ridacchiato cercando di alleggerire la situazione.   
‘Mi conosci bene, non staccherei mai la spina. Farei accanimento terapeutico.’ Ha sorriso allo stesso modo, capendo che non volevo appesantire qualcosa che però era pesante.   
‘Mi conosci bene, sai che vorrei staccassi la spina...’  
Non ci siamo detti altro, logicamente sapevo e so tutt’ora che è la cosa più sensata e logica e non ti aspetti nulla di diverso da un Seb così attaccato alla famiglia e la cosa è buffa, perché lui ama un ragazzo, ama me.   
Però fa quel che è tradizionale, per quanto sia tradizionale sposare una donna dopo venti anni di relazione. Venti forse no, ma quasi... stanno insieme dal liceo, convivono dal 2010, hanno dei figli da poco meno.   
Sono stato bravo, lui ha fatto quello che doveva e penso che la data sia capitata nel momento giusto, l’ha distratto un po’. Per lo meno pensavo.  
Forse mi sbaglio, dopotutto, vedendo che in pista non sembra al suo meglio. Mi aspettavo un nuovo Seb, più competitivo ed entusiasta. Invece lo vedo stanco e stufo di questa F1 troppo regolamentata.   
Non capisco bene questa sua crociata, non la condivido del tutto, ma non gli vado contro. Lascio che faccia quello che si sente, ma non la capisco perché ha sottoscritto, ha accettato tutte queste regole che ora combatte. Capisco che voglia una F1 più libera ed aperta, ma perché lo vuole solo ora, dopo tanto che corre?   
Non ci ho parlato, non ci ho discusso. Mi ha chiesto se sono d’accordo, io ho detto che non lo so, che quando abbiamo accettato tutte le varie regole ero sempre d’accordo e non so... lui non ha detto nulla, però ho la sensazione che abbia un malcontento interiore che non deriva dalla F1 o coi soliti problemi della Ferrari.   
Credo che sia qualcosa che non riesco a mettere a fuoco, forse nemmeno lui, anzi, lui di sicuro non se ne è reso conto, ma sta facendo delle crociate e delle sfuriate contro la cosa sbagliata.   
Ha bisogno dei capri espiatori per lo stato d’animo in cui è, così usa la F1 e quel che capita lì, a volte è la FIA a volte è la Ferrari, che però ama troppo.   
  
\- Sei troppo un uomo squadra, Seb. - Gli dico dopo che riusciamo a ritrovarci di sera in camera. I vari impegni ci hanno tenuto separati per tutto il tempo e domani si corre, lo vedo appannato, ma lo vedo così da molte settimane, ormai. Non c’entra il Canada e quel casino. Quella è una goccia, una scusa. Così come la FIA.   
Seb mi guarda togliendosi la fede, noto che lo fa e mi stupisce.   
\- Non devi toglierla... non mi dà fastidio... è qualcosa priva di significato perché so che mi ami... - Seb alza le spalle e la posa comunque nel cassetto. Mi siedo nel letto in boxer e aspetto che finisca di spogliarsi, lo guardo mentre tiro su le gambe e mi appoggio allo schienale, sempre seduto.   
\- Non è la fede giusta che vorrei avere... - Quando lo dice, un’ondata traditrice mi parte investendomi gli occhi, lo guardo meravigliato.   
\- Tu ti sposeresti per amore? Cioè se non fossimo chi siamo ma due qualunque... - Alza le spalle e piega le labbra.   
\- Perché no... - Rido di scherno per smorzare la mia tensione, perché ho voglia di piangere, improvvisamente.   
\- Perché hai sempre detto che il matrimonio è un pezzo di carta e che non aggiunge alcun valore al sentimento vero che uno prova. È per questo che non ti sei mai sposato prima di ora e che hai me come amante. È per questo che riesci ad amarmi nonostante ami le tue figlie e vuoi dar loro una famiglia perfetta. - Seb, anche lui in boxer, si siede e si mette rivolto verso di me, una mano appoggiata, l’altra, quella dove prima c’era la fede, prende la mia mano ed intreccia le dita, come prima io non ho voluto fare.   
Ripenso a quello strano momento, poi torno a guardarlo. Ha la testa appoggiata di lato che pende sulla sua spalla e l’aria strana, un po’ malinconica, un po’ dolce.   
Ha sempre qualcosa. È da quando abbiamo iniziato la nuova stagione che me ne sono accorto e non capisco di cosa si tratta. A volte ho paura che sia stufo di correre e non abbia il coraggio di ammetterlo, altre credo che sia convinto di non poter più realizzare il suo sogno, il mondiale in Ferrari... io non lo so sinceramente, ma qualcosa ha e non lo sa, per questo non lo può condividere.   
\- Sei felice, Seb? - Chiedo poi a bruciapelo. Lui stupito di questa strana domanda, mi guarda e si porta le mie dita intrecciate alle sue, alla bocca.   
Me le bacia e poi risponde calmo e dolcemente:   
\- In certi momenti. - spalanco gli occhi sorpreso alla risposta schifosamente sincera.   
\- In certi momenti? - Mi aspettavo un ‘sì come fai a dubitarne’ o qualche battuta.   
\- Quando sono con te, quando sono con le mie bambine, con la mia famiglia... quando ho una buona gara... - Qua ridacchia: - Cosa che succede ormai di rado... - Si schernisce, forse in parte è questo.   
\- Stai pensando di lasciare davvero e non sai come ammetterlo a te stesso? - chiedo andando al sodo. Vorrei solo capire come posso aiutarlo, ma poi lui si avvicina a me ancora, mi sfiora le labbra e rimane lì a guardarmi da vicino.   
\- Ho solo fatto la cosa più ragionevole per le mie bambine. Se un giorno morissi non solo vorrei che Hannah eseguisse la mia volontà, ma vorrei che lei si occupasse di loro nel migliore dei modi, vorrei che tutto quello che ho rimanesse a loro, anche lei lo merita. È giusto così. Mi è accanto da sempre, non ha mai invaso i miei spazi, non ha mai chiesto più di quello che ero disposto a darle e sa che quello che provo per lei è affetto e non è amore, ma non ha mai fatto scenate o alzato pretese. - Seb me lo spiega come forse avrebbe dovuto fare prima, ma mi stupisce che non risponde alla mia domanda.   
\- Lo so, non è questo che ti ho chiesto. - Mi ritiro un po’ per guardarlo aggrottato. Lui stringe ancora la mia mano.   
\- E tu perché sei così ansioso con me? Perché hai paura che io abbia qualcosa che non so nemmeno io cos’è? - Non sono bravo a nascondere le cose, con lui poi non ne parliamo.   
Inghiotto a vuoto e sorrido con aria di scuse.   
\- Ti amo troppo e so che c’è qualcosa, ma non riesco ad inquadrarlo. Questa lotta con la FIA, questo malcontento nella F1... non lo so... -   
\- Perché prima hai detto che sono troppo un uomo di squadra? - Mi ricordo di come ho esordito prima e torno a quell’idea che mi era balenata fra le mille. Alzo la spalla e mi appoggio meglio sullo schienale, come prima. Lui rimane rivolto verso di me, il gomito sulla spalliera a reggere la testa con la mano, la gamba piegata fra di noi, una intrecciata alla mia. Le guardo come guardo le nostre dita. Bianco e nero. Come mi piace come funzioniamo insieme.   
ci completiamo.   
È così bello.   
\- Perché forse questo ti penalizza, perché li difendi sempre, e li copri, li tiri su, fai il loro lavoro e magari a volte dovresti essere egoista, incazzarti e dargli una svegliata, ma sei troppo un uomo di squadra per far casino con loro, così mangi tutto e lo butti fuori nel peggiore dei modi, esplodendo ai microfoni o nelle reazioni contro la FIA e cose così. Perché non puoi tuonare contro ciò che davvero ti ferisce e ti consuma e ti fa incazzare. Perché la cosa che vuoi di più in assoluto è vincere un mondiale in rossa e credi che con questo team non ci riuscirai mai, ma non hai il coraggio di fare il diavolo con loro anche se lo meriterebbero. Non perché non hai le palle, ma perché hai troppo cuore, sei troppo un uomo di squadra. - La mia lunga arringa è il frutto dei miei molti pensieri su di lui in questo periodo. Del resto in F1 a me va benissimo, non ho di che impensierirmi e ci pensa lui. Lui che non mi convince, che io so, so che ha qualcosa davvero.   
Seb mi guarda smarrito, colpito e preso totalmente in contropiede e la prima reazione ovvia è:   
\- Cavolo, ne hai pensate di cose... e scommetto che non è nemmeno tutto... - Ride ed io mi innervosisco. Non può scherzare sempre.   
\- Seb, ti prego... - Seb alza le spalle.   
\- Ma non è niente, per questo scherzo. Cioè non è davvero... - Così mi arrabbio e sfilo la mano facendo per alzarmi, ma lui invece di fermarmi con un gesto, lo fa con una frase improvvisa che cambia totalmente l’atmosfera.   
\- E tu di cosa hai paura invece? - Mi chiede a bruciapelo, come se si parlasse di questo.   
\- Perché cambi discorso? - Chiedo stizzito. Ho i piedi per terra ma lo guardo voltandomi verso di lui, gli do la schiena, lui resta seduto sul letto.   
\- Non lo sto cambiando, ma tutto questo preoccuparti sempre per me e tirare fuori nuovo idee su cosa mi succeda... è perché hai paura di qualcosa che non vuoi dire, forse nemmeno tu lo sai, come non lo so io cosa ho, secondo te. - Non lo vuole ammettere che ha qualcosa, è vero che non lo sa, ma non vuole prendere in considerazione l’idea che ho ragione, perché sarebbe impensabile parlarne. Perché lui è fatto così. Tiene tutto dentro e poi esplode di brutto.   
Mi infastidisco e mi giro guardandolo stizzito, il nervoso sale e sale mentre parla e sento qualcosa che sta sfuggendo dal mio controllo e quando mi sento così di solito faccio un casino.   
O, forse, dico la cosa giusta.   
Mi alzo di scatto e mi volto verso di lui alzando la voce irritato:   
\- Perché non vuoi ammettere che hai qualcosa? Perché non vuoi prendere in considerazione che... anche questo di sposare Hannah ora invece che appena le bambine erano nate... -   
\- Cosa c’entra? -   
\- Niente forse, ma tutto quello che fai quest’anno mi sembra strano e tu non collabori e... - E la pressione sale...  
\- E nemmeno tu! Cos’hai? Di cosa hai paura davvero? Qual è il punto se io ho qualche problema interiore? - E lui spinge...   
\- Come puoi dire qual è il punto se tu hai problemi? - Ed io mi sembra di impazzire...  
\- Avanti Lewis, sembra la tua missione di quest’anno... capire qual è il mio problema, quando forse sei tu che ne hai uno... - E qua mi chiudo a riccio improvviso perché lo vedo che attacca per non essere attaccato.  
\- Io ho un problema perché ce l’hai tu, si chiama amare il proprio compagno, si definisce relazione... - Sto urlando più di quanto dovrei, sono in piedi ora davanti a lui e sbraccio come un matto e mi sento la testa tuonare e lui è lì seduto e poi niente, poi si alza dall’altra parte del letto e continua puntando il dito per terra:   
\- Non c’entra niente questo, mi stai facendo diventare matto per qualcosa che forse non c’è o forse sì, ma il punto è che sei tu ad avere qualcosa, non solo io! E se devo ammetterlo io, anche tu devi! O non vale per te? - Mi metto le mani sulla faccia e rido isterico, mi sembra un incubo, come siamo finiti a litigare noi due? Non volevo perché poteva sembrare gelosia, la mia, ma non c’entra. Quei due stanno insieme da secoli, hanno due figlie, non c’entra questo.   
\- Io non so di che diavolo parli, non ho nulla, voglio solo aiutarti... - Seb gira intorno al letto e mi viene davanti, io non indietreggio.   
\- Invece hai paura di qualcosa. -   
\- Non è vero. - Insisto.  
\- Sì che ce l’hai, Lewis, o non mi metteresti in croce per risolvere i miei presunti problemi esistenziali! Vedi cose che non esistono, perché? -   
\- Perché forse esistono! -   
\- Cosa!? -   
\- Che magari stai pensando di mollare e non è facile ammetterlo a sé stessi e cerchi delle scuse, delle ragioni, così quando deciderai, sarà ovvio a tutti e... -   
\- E anche se mollassi la F1? - Silenzio. Qua mi raggelo. Dalle urla alla tomba è un istante, mi sembra che mi abbia infilato un pugnale al cuore.   
\- Come fai a dirlo? - Dico con voce tremante, ma lui apparentemente duro, esasperato e deciso, insiste senza pietà davanti a me.   
\- Che problema c’è se io mollo a fine stagione? - Ed è qua, esattamente qua che l’acqua esce dal vaso, il vaso cade e si rompe e l’acqua si rovescia. Ed io, con voce spezzata dal pianto, esclamo:   
\- Perché ho paura che ci leghi solo la F1, che quando lasceremo tutto questo finirà, che non saremo più in grado di stare insieme! Ecco di cosa cazzo ho paura! - Ed ora, questo silenzio, è davvero la cosa più grande che si sia mai frapposta fra me e lui.   
Pensavo potesse essere Nico che tornava a rompere le palle o chissà cosa. Invece no. Invece è la mia paura più profonda che grido a gran voce.   
Risuona come uno schiaffo.   
Seb mi guarda, si ferma, non respira per un istante come non respiro io, poi improvviso mi abbraccia forte e con le labbra al mio orecchio, mentre le lacrime bruciano le mie guance, lui sussurra con voce rotta come la mia:   
\- Non ti lascerò mai, non siamo legati solo dalla F1. La F1 ci ha uniti, ma non mi serve un matrimonio per legarmi a te per sempre. Lo capisci? - Non annuisco, non dico niente, così mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi guarda deciso da vicino, corrucciato, gli occhi pieni di lacrime che scendono copiosi. - Ti amo così tanto e sono così felice che siamo diversi perché così tu riempi le mie mancanze ed io riempio le tue. E così siamo ancora più legati ed intrecciati. Perché se ci lasciassimo non saremmo più completi, non saremmo più perfetti. Non dubitare che ci amiamo al di là della F1, Lewis. Ti prego. Tu e le mie figlie siete le tre cose perfette della mia vita. -   
Lo dice con un’infinita dolcezza e sicurezza e queste lacrime arricchiscono una dichiarazione che sicuramente al suo matrimonio non era più bella.   
Ed io non so dire altro che un misero:   
\- Ti amo anche io... - Che fa per ‘sono sicuro che non finirà. Adesso lo so’.  
Anche se questo non toglie che stia macinando qualcosa dentro che non mi piace, ma almeno un passo è fatto e mentre ci baciamo, cerco io la sua mano e la intreccio, stringo le dita alle sue e mentre lo faccio le sollevo vicino ai nostri visi che separiamo dopo un tempo infinito dove ci siamo presi il respiro a vicenda.  
Ci guardiamo negli occhi da vicino, stiamo meglio, sorridiamo dolcemente e ci baciamo le mani intrecciate.   
È vero, siamo così diversi, di mondi così opposti che ho paura che quando la sola cosa che ci unisce finirà, anche noi non avremo più un futuro.   
Ma è anche vero che se così sarà, so che sarò un Lewis a metà, che una parte di me non ci sarà più, la parte che mi ha dato lui, che vive in lui. Senza di lui mi mancherà sempre qualcosa.   
\- Sai, Lewis... a volte le paure sono solo paure... - Mi dice infine mentre mi carezza il viso con l’altra mano.   
\- E cosa dovrebbero essere? - Chiedo divertito. Lui sorride.   
\- Non lo so, a volte crediamo che siano la realtà... ma è come quando vedi nel buio e pensi che sotto non ci sia nulla. Magari è vero. Ma magari c’è il mare o un tappeto elastico gigante... - Ci penso a questa sua metafora e piego la testa di lato ispirato:   
\- La paura è come camminare al buio. A volte precipiti, altre non succede nulla. - Seb alza le spalle. Questa volta se l’è portata a casa lui, la nostra settimana...   
Sorrido e lo bacio di nuovo appoggiandomi a lui, mentre prendo sicurezze e tranquillità e scaccio quelle paure che lui possa lasciare la F1 e con essa lasciare anche me.   
Oppure che a legarci sia la sola cosa che credo di avere in comune con lui.   
Perché hai tanta paura che lui esca dalla tua vita, Lewis?   
Pensaci.   
Perché se non ci fosse più, una parte di me non ci sarebbe più. Una parte importante che a me è sempre mancata e che mi ha donato lui. Perché siamo diversi e grazie a questo mi ha dato quello che mi mancava.   
Appoggio la testa contro il suo collo e chiudo gli occhi sorridendo beato e felice, più sereno.   
\- Siamo così perfetti insieme... - Concludo. Lui mi bacia la testa sulle trecce.   
\- Lo siamo un sacco. - 


End file.
